Contact
by valdangelolover
Summary: Tex lost her life, but was it even hers to begin with?
1. Two

When Tex agreed with Church, that's when he knew something was up. Just yesterday she was her normal self, telling Church he was being an idiot when he was being an idiot, which was pretty much all the time. But today was different. Church asked her to help with breakfast, and she did. He asked her stay with Caboose to make sure he didn't accidentally set himself on fire, and she did that, too.

After everybody had gone to sleep, Church decided to question her about it.

"Hey, Tex, could I talk to you for a moment?" Church knew that Tex was used to little sleep, so he didn't feel bad about keeping her awake.

"Yeah, sure." Tex followed silently beside Church as he walked towards the back of the base. The night was clear and the canyon was peaceful, something that happened very rarely.

"What's wrong?" Church asked Tex.

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't been acting like yourself lately. It's been worrying me. Are you okay?"

Tex sighed. "No, I'm not okay." Church looked at her, waiting for me to elaborate. "I found out that I'm going to have to do what I hate the most."

"And what that?" Church was starting to get very concerned.

"I'm going to have say goodbye," Tex turned to him. "because I'm leaving, and I won't be coming back."

"What? Why do you have to leave?"

"If I tell you, you won't believe me. It'll be easier to leave without explaining." Church was shocked. What was Tex keeping from him? Why did she not think he would believe her?

"I'm sure you could tell me, Tex. Just, please, don't leave." Church knew he sounded pathetic, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"I'm sorry, Church, but this is goodbye." Tex turned to leave, but was stopped short when a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"Please don't go." Church whispered.

"I have to." There was a moment of silence between them.

"I love you, Tex."

"I love you too, Church." With that, Tex left the canyon, leaving behind a heartbroken Church and an incompetent group of idiots.


	2. Four

Tex slammed her locker shut. It had been a long day of training and dealing with Carolina. Tex didn't understand what her problem was. Sure, she came out of nowhere as a recruit and took Carolina's number one position, but it's not as though Tex didn't deserve it.

Tex also couldn't help but feel as though the Director was keeping something from her. She had woken up aboard the Mother of Invention with him sitting next her bed. She couldn't remember what had led her to that point, but Director told her she had been wounded in battle, and that she would probably have amnesia. All of her memories of her childhood and such were still intact, so that didn't make any sense.

Tex decided to put her uneasiness aside and focus on her training. Jealousy among the other agents quickly grew when the Director paid extra attention to Tex. Rumors spread that she was receiving special treatment, as well. The only "special treatment" Tex ever got was the Director constantly checking on her, making sure she was okay. It often got annoying, so she didn't understand why the other agents were upset.

Tex wasn't one for apologizing for anything, especially for things she had no control over. This, of course, resulted in more conflict.

By the time a month had passed, Tex was tired. She was tired of the looks and comments she got from her comrades. She was tired of analyzing everything someone told her, trying to figure out if it was the truth or just something to get her to do what they wanted.

People always joked with Tex about how she never used the locker room anymore. To be honest, Tex was scared. Today she decided to face her fears.

As Tex entered the room after training, everybody turned to look at her. She walked over to the locker labeled "Tex", opened it, and proceeded to change into her normal clothes. Just as she had closed her locker, someone behind her started talking.

"So what made you decide to come in here?" It was Agent Washington. Not the best out of the bunch, but he was one of the smartest.

"Just thought I could try something different. Things get kind of boring when you spend all your free time alone." Wash smiled at that.

"Well, if you ever want some company, you can always come talk to me. I know that many of the others can be a little harsh sometimes." With that, Wash left. That was when Tex noticed that she was the only one left in the locker room.

Three days later, Tex was unable to get any amount of sleep. She wasn't surprised, really. It happened more often than she would like.

Tex decided to go to the common room where the agents were allowed to go during their free time. She expected it to be empty, but there was actually someone there already.

Wash saw her and stood up.

"Hey. Can't sleep?" He seemed concerned, even though he was also awake at such an ungodly hour.

"Nah, just thought I could take night watch, but I see it's already being covered." Wash laughed softly, then sat back down.

"So what brings you here to Insomniacs Anonymous?" Tex sat down across from him.

"Just a voice in my head constantly talking to me." Tex pointed to her head. "It's hard to sleep with all the chatter."

"What AI did you get? You know, assuming that's what the voice in your head is."

"Omega." In reality, Omega was probably the worst AI to get. He was constantly giving Tex reasons to kill her comrades, telling her they would eventually betray her, persuading her it would be best to kill them all in their sleep. It was often exhausting. "Are you going to get one?"

"Yeah, I'm actually next in line to get one. I'm pretty sure his name is Epsilon." He was trying to hide it, but Tex could tell that he was excited.

"Well, I hope it goes well for you." There have been several fails with AIs, so there was pretty much a 50/50 chance that it would go well for Wash.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Neither Tex nor Wash could have guessed that Wash would be driven mad by Epsilon in less than a week.


End file.
